


Seeing Stars

by cgf_kat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, plance, plangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cgf_kat/pseuds/cgf_kat
Summary: Lance only remembers a few things about the day they told him his eyes would never work again...that it wasn’t just the bandages around his head keeping him in the dark.He remembers Pidge holding his hand, his mom’s arm around his shoulders, one of his dad’s large hands warming his back, moving in circles.“Wh-what...what do you mean? I mean...there has to be some way to fix it, right? Like...some kind of replacements, o-or…”Pidge squeezing his fingers, her shoulder bumping his. The waver in her voice is something that’s stayed with him. “I...we’ve been looking, Lance. But the nerves are too damaged for anything like that...for any technology out there right now. But I won’t stop looking. I’ll never…”





	Seeing Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got around to posting this here from tumblr haha.

Lance only remembers a few things about the day they told him his eyes would never work again...that it wasn’t just the bandages around his head keeping him in the dark.

He remembers Pidge holding his hand, his mom’s arm around his shoulders, one of his dad’s large hands warming his back, moving in circles. 

“We’re right here, son. We’ll be right here for you.”

They’d waited until he wasn’t so out of it, until he was otherwise recovered enough to understand, but it took time for him to get it anyway.

“Wh-what...what do you mean? I mean...there has to be some way to fix it, right? Like...some kind of replacements, o-or…”

Pidge squeezing his fingers, her shoulder bumping his. The waver in her voice is something that’s stayed with him. “I...we’ve been looking, Lance. But the nerves are too damaged for anything like that...for any technology out there right now. But I won’t stop looking. I’ll never…”

Something about the way she sobbed then got through. That was when he knew it was real, and it was like a switch flipped. Part of him went right back under again. 

“Lance…? Lance?”

There are only snatches in his memory of the days after. His mother stroking his hair and singing to him. Pidge wrapped around him in his hospital bed, or kissing the new scars on his face. His niece and nephew reading to him. His friends talking at him about anything and everything, just so he wouldn’t be alone. 

Maybe the thing he remembers most are the handful of instances waking up to someone’s outburst of anger, or sorrow...the hushing voices and hurried footsteps of one or more someone elses ushering them out into the hallway before he could hear too much. Allura and Coran, Hunk and Pidge, Veronica and Marco, Keith and Shiro…

“They should have told us their planet still had a volatile faction! A key member of my team is compromised, and for what?”

“There are crazy people everywhere...and they didn’t know. This isn’t the Paluvians’ fault.”

“I swear if you try to tell me things just happen...we’re not in a war anymore, Shiro! Not really. That’s not an excuse.”

“Keith...keep it down...of course it’s not. I hate this as much as you do.”

“I know...just…” A tired huff, as the voices faded into the hallway. “He’s my friend.”

“I know…”

It was nice to know they cared enough to feel that way. Not that he hadn’t already known. But sometimes hearing it just made everything hurt more. He didn’t really need everyone else reminding him of the things tumbling over and over in his own head anyway, after all. 

But they knew that. That was why they tried so hard not to get upset in front of him. He already knew he couldn’t fly like this. He couldn’t shoot. He couldn’t...be a paladin. Not like this. And maybe that would be easier to come to terms with if there wasn’t the constant hum of Red in the back of his mind, looking for him to let her in. 

He didn’t try, those first several days. He didn’t...anything. He didn’t talk. He ignored Red. The most interaction he remembers having with the world was nodding every now and then at whoever was talking to him or forcing himself to swallow food he couldn’t really taste, so whoever sounded worried would stop sounding that way for a little while.

But maybe, if he had to pinpoint when his memory begins to fill in, it’s the night Pidge finally convinced ALL of Lance’s family to go for the night and let her stay with him. She’d been there from the beginning but they’d never really been alone until then. Not that it would have mattered when Lance wasn’t really talking to anyone anyway.

He was facing away from the side of the room he’d determined the door was on, and she laid down behind him. He could feel one shoulder pressed into his back and imagined her staring at the ceiling in the silence until she broke it. 

“I’d like to say this isn’t a payback for somehow managing to get Veronica run me off yesterday without saying a word to her, but that would be a lie.”

The bed moved as Pidge turned over and pressed her forehead between his shoulder blades. “Your family thinks you just need more time. They don’t want to force you, and it’s not like I do either but…” She trailed off, and when she started again her voice was tight with unshed tears. 

“Lance, you don’t have to be okay. I know that’ll take time.” Her fingers tightened in his shirt. “But I need you to be HERE, not…not wherever you are. Please.”

It felt like swimming up through an ocean of dark water to answer her, but she was crying into his back and how could he not try?

“I’m...I’m sorry…”

The crying behind him abruptly stopped. “Lance…? No…don’t be sorry. That’s not what I meant to—just…” She tugged on his shirt, trying to get him to turn over. “It’s okay. Don’t be sorry.”

But by then he was crying, and once the floodgates had opened it was hard to stop them. “I’m sorry, Pidge. I’m sorry…”

“Hey...hey, just come here. Come on.” 

When he buried his face in her shoulder he recognized the feel of the fabric against his face, but it was long minutes after before he’d calmed enough to question it. 

“This is my jacket, isn’t it?”

***

The last thing Pidge remembers from the state dinner on Paluvia is the concussion and heat of the explosion and Lance shoving her and the ambassador behind him. 

She woke up in a hospital bed back on Earth herself, two days later, with deep scratches and patches of second degree burns along one arm and leg. She learned the Paluvian ambassador sustained similar injuries, but was otherwise fine.

Lance was the one who took glass and shrapnel to the face. And while Allura, Coran, and her father had long since rebuilt a teladuv to make bringing the coalition’s allies to Earth easier, healing pod technology was taking longer to replicate. 

Even if there had been a healing pod to put him in, his eyes were too damaged for even Allura’s alchemy to heal. Like she couldn’t grow Shiro a new arm, she couldn’t grow Lance new eyes. It didn’t work like that. And Allura had been at that dinner, too. She’d been a little farther away from the blast and mostly unhurt, but still too weak to use her alchemy for days after. 

By then scars had set. Pidge was left with discolored skin from a more severe burn on her leg and lines from deeper wounds on her right arm that scarred. Lance would carry scars around his eyes and across one cheek from the shrapnel that took his vision and burn scars across his left arm and side.

She remembers being in Lance’s room one day, maybe a week or two after she’d woken up. Lance was still comatose and somehow Matt, Shiro, and Keith were all there at once. Lance’s mother had gone to find something to eat, and it was just the four of them at the moment. Matt looked at Lance, then around at the rest of them, and tried to lighten the mood. 

“Well...we could start a club.”

Shiro actually snorted from his seat in the corner with a book. 

Keith just crossed his arms and leaned into the wall with a huff. “Somehow I don’t think that’s gonna make him feel better.”

Matt winced and shrugged. “Hey, eventually maybe. We’ll wait a while on that one though…”

Pidge smiled at him for trying. 

They tried everything before Lance even woke up. Ryner tried to help, too. Pidge and Shiro went to her with Lance’s medical scans, but in the end there was nothing to be done.

“Okay, so there’s not enough to work with for any of your standard replacements...but...Ryner, your technology works off of interfacing with the mind. Isn’t there anything else...?”

“I am sorry, Pidge. Being able to interface with our biotechnology using thought and finding a way to feed visual information directly back into the brain without a working optic nerve are two very different things. I’m afraid we don’t have that capability yet.”

“But—”

“Even Galra technology can’t do that. Our replacements are meant to compensate for standard birth defects or more superficial injuries, and when the Galra replace body parts they do it purposefully and carefully, despite how brutal it seems.” She blinked at Shiro. “I apologize for bringing it up, but…”

Shiro shook his head. “It’s all right; it’s the truth. Thank you for looking at the scans.” 

“Of course.”

Shiro rested hand on Pidge’s shoulder then. “Katie...I think we’re coming to the point where we have to face facts.”

She isn’t proud of how she jerked away from him. “No! We have to keep looking! There has to be something we can do. I...W-we can’t let him wake up and not have an answer for him. We CAN’T…” She isn’t sure when she started crying, but the next thing she knew she was outside on a bench on the Garrison grounds sobbing into Shiro’s uniform jacket.

“There has to be answer…”

“Pidge, sometimes there’s NOT an answer; at least not the kind we want to hear. I know that’s not what you want me to tell you, and I’m sorry. But I think this time the answer is he’ll have us.”

Maybe that was why it hurt so much when Lance wouldn’t let her or anyone else do the one thing they could do, those first few days after they told him. They still did it - they all took turns keeping him company, reading to him, talking to him - but there wasn’t much response. Not until the night she managed to get him to herself. When he finally cried. 

As much as it hurt listening to him sob, it was a sort of relief, too.

“This is my jacket, isn’t it?” he mumbled finally.

“And?” 

He snorted. Pidge kissed his cheek. “You were in a coma for weeks; I missed you.”

“I’m so sorry, Pidge,” he whispered. 

“Stop saying that.”

He shifted back enough just enough to let his head rest on the pillow beside her. So she could see his face. It was still strange to look at his eyes expecting that bright blue that used to cut straight through her. Now there were only faded gray circles in slightly shrunken white orbs.

When Lance didn’t answer her soft rebuke she reached up to his face to trace the new discolored lines across his face. 

“I don’t know what you’ve been thinking the last few days, or if you’ve been listening to us at all.” She let her thumbs brush gently over his half-dropped eyelids. “But you need to know that you’re MORE than this. More than what you can do, or your pretty face.” She kissed his nose. “And it IS still a pretty face, by the way.”

Lance huffed in surprise, but he did laugh. A little. Once. It was something. 

He swallowed and reached carefully for her face, to trace its features in return. “What about your pretty face? I-I...I can’t see it anymore.”

Pidge wiped away the fresh tears from his cheeks as they fell. “I told you...I’ll never stop looking for a way, okay? And until then I’ll be right here.”

“...and what am I supposed to do?” It came out so quietly, broken. It hurt her heart. 

“Lance...be you.” 

But the look on his face said Who am I? He didn't even have to say it aloud. She wondered if those were the thoughts that had tormented him when he shut down, as she leaned in slowly and brushed his lips with a thumb so he knew she wanted to kiss him. 

He let her, leaning in just slightly himself and stopping, maybe afraid he’d bump into her. He held on so tightly as she kissed him she almost felt guilty stopping. 

“I fell in love with you for your heart,” she reminded him. “THAT’S what makes you, you. And I can’t even tell you all the things you could do with it.”

She pulled him back into her chest and wrapped her arms around him. “But we don’t have to figure it all out tonight.”

***

Lance remembers much more from after that night. Things changed, if slowly. 

He started to eat more because he actually started to feel hungry again. He got out of bed. Everyone seemed more at ease because at least he was talking back to them. 

It took longer to get to where he is now - tackling rehabilitation willingly and trying to figure out where to go from here. Shiro has been another much-needed voice of reason. 

“I know what it feels like, Lance...for your whole life to go upside down on you. I was younger than you when doctors sat me down and told me I wouldn’t live past 30 or 35 maybe; that most of my muscles would be useless long before then. Everything changed. I know it wasn’t exactly the same as what you’re going through right now, but I know it’s not easy. I also know you can still do whatever you want to do.”

“Not whatever...I can’t do what I really want to do, can I? I could learn to fight hand-to-hand like this, but I can’t shoot. I can’t fly…”

“You and Hunk were already planning to train with Allura for diplomatic work; what happened to that?” Shiro asked gently.

“That turned out great, didn’t it? That’s why I went to that dinner. Besides...I was doing that because it would help the coalition to have paladins on the diplomatic team. If I’m not a paladin anymore, what’s the point?”

A huff. “The point is that you’d be good at it.”

Pidge agreed. So did Allura. So between training to live with his blindness, his tablet is loaded with audio books full of things to read - about the planets in the coalition, about diplomacy in general...anything Allura, Shiro, or Coran can think to give him. So he’s ready to start training in earnest once he’s able to manage relatively on his own.

Hunk studies with him as often as he can, but something feels off until Lance asks asks him what’s wrong and latches onto his arm to keep his friend from leaving until he answers. 

“I just...I should have been there that night too, man. If that thing hadn’t come up with the Balmerans, I—”

“Stop it, Hunk. I don’t want to hear you or anybody else feeling guilty, okay? I mean it.”

That’s when he realizes that Pidge hasn’t talked to him about any of the paladins’ missions since he woke up. Not once. The others will sometimes, but she hasn’t said a word. She’ll talk to him about anything else, but not that. 

Pidge comes most days to his family’s makeshift apartment near the Garrison - in a few blocks or so of homes that have been cleaned up and partitioned off into living spaces, the streets cleared of rubble from the Galra occupation. His parents determined they would stay here to be close to him while he recovered, and when they made that decision his brothers and sisters decided they weren’t going anywhere, either. 

Once he was released from the hospital, he came here. He could have stayed at the Garrison - and maybe that would have been easier, getting back and forth to therapy - but he wanted to be with his family and no one had complained. 

Pidge snuggles close to him on the worn couch that he’s been informed is hideous. When he runs his hands through her hair he realizes it reaches past her shoulders now. Lance moves on to her face, tracing every curve and shape of it. She doesn’t question what he’s doing; she knows it’s how he sees her now. 

“I don’t want to forget…” he told her the first couple of times. After that he didn’t have to. She just leaned into his touch.

This time, when his fingers brush against the corners of her eyes, he finds dampness there. “Pidge...Pidge, this isn’t your fault.” He knew it. Quiznak. “Nothing that happened is your fault, do you hear me?”

She ducks into his chest. “You were protecting ME…”

“Pidge...it’s...it’s been...please tell me you haven’t been thinking that this whole time.” Her sobs are his answer. “Pidge, no.” He squeezes her tightly. “No no no no, you can’t, don’t do that; please don’t think that. It’s not.”

“But I can’t just magically stop feeling like it!”

“Pidge…”

She pushes up, out of his arms and off of the couch. Lance gets to his feet to reach for her, but he ends up swiping at empty air. 

“Pidge, wait! Katie!”

Her voice comes from almost to the front door; he can hear the tears still in it. “I-I’m sorry. I should go for now.”

“You don’t have to—”

“Later, Lance, okay? I’m sorry.” 

The door opens and closes and he almost goes after her. But he remembers the days after he found out. When no one pressured him to accept it. When they just let him be. Even Pidge gave him those few days before trying to bring him back into the world. 

But had anyone given her that kind of time?

***

He tries to sleep that night, but the pressure in the back of his mind eats at him; the presence that’s never gone away. Like Red is trying harder tonight, and more annoyed than usual to be coming up against his walls.

He wonders if she can sense his distress over Pidge. Maybe that’s it. 

But why is she still in his head at all? 

After hours of tossing and turning he throws a pillow across the room. Something clatters to the floor as he clutches at his aching head. 

“Don’t you get it! I’m not your paladin anymore!”

He thought he was angry. He thought it was just frustration, but there are tears on his cheeks again. He thought he was all right. When will he be done crying? 

“I can’t be your paladin anymore. Find somebody else,” he sniffs. “One of the MFE pilots or something. What about James? You know what? You should go with James. Keith would hate it. You have my entire blessing or whatever on that one.”

Silent annoyance from Red.

“No, I don’t hate Keith! It’s old habits die hard at this point. Inside joke. Whatever.”

How was Red supposed to know he was joking when Lance hasn’t talked to her in months?

“That was true before what happened; you’re just being salty. And you’re the one who won’t get it through your thick metal head that it’s over!”

He slams the door in his head that he’d cracked ever so slightly to say it. Red deserves better than this. He knows that. If he knew what else to say, he would. 

But it hurts too much. Maybe if he makes her angry enough she’ll leave him alone. 

Lance still can’t sleep. His mind still feels like a metal door being scratched at. So he gets up, and dressed, and takes his cane out into the brisk night air. 

The streets here are cleared enough to practice, and even if they weren't that’s what the cane is for, anyway. He’s getting the hang of it, and being out here with the fresh air is better than being cooped up inside, anyway. Granted, he hasn’t actually been out here much by himself yet, but he’s got to do it sometime.

He isn’t sure where he’s going until he turns up a driveway a couple of streets over, following a mental map he didn’t know he remembered. Shiro lives in a converted garage apartment here, with its own entrance, the rest of the house is split into two other apartments - Hunk and his parents, and Keith and Cosmo with the addition, sometimes, of Krolia. All of them could have stayed at the Garrison too, if they’d wanted, but it’s nice to feel just a little bit normal. 

Lance is relatively sure it’s Shiro’s door he finds his way to, if he’s even at the right house. He hopes so as he knocks on the door before he can stop himself. 

When the door opens within ten seconds or so he’s pretty sure he has it right; Shiro’s been a light sleeper as long as he’s known him. 

“Lance? What are you doing out here by yourse—” A sound like a hand running through hair. “I shouldn’t say that, I’m sorry, this is probably good practice for you, but in the middle of the night…?”

Lance winces. “Sorry.”

“No, it’s fine, come in. Are you okay?” Shiro shuffles back to let him through the door, and guides him by the elbow to a seat once he’s inside. Something that feels like some sort of futon; he doesn’t know what it looks like. He’d never been inside here before. He’d mostly been to Hunk’s place, before. 

“I don’t know, I just needed some air. I shouldn’t have bothered you.”

“It’s really okay, Lance. Besides, I don’t sleep much as it is. You’re always welcome here.”

“Thanks…” He fiddles with his cane as he folds it back up, not sure why he came.

“You uh...you want some tea or something?’ Shiro asks. “Still can’t cook to save my life, but I can make a decent cup of tea.”

Lance chuckles weakly. “Yeah...sure, thanks.”

A few minutes later Shiro has handed him a warm mug and settled on the other end of the futon with his own. He doesn’t say anything and Lance is sort of grateful for that. There have been a lot of people talking with him and at him in the last few short months he’s had so far to adjust, and it’s nice to just sit. He gets through the entire cup of tea before either of them says a word.

“Shiro...why won’t Red let me go?” he whispers.

A beat of silence. “What?”

Lance swallows hard. “Red won’t stop trying to talk to me. Like she doesn’t get it. I don’t know what to do anymore; this would all be a lot easier if she’d just...stop.”

Shiro shifting in his seat, clearing his throat. “Lance...the lions aren’t stupid. If she’s still there, there’s a reason.”

“Like what? I don’t understand.”

“Then maybe you should let her in.”

***

Shiro folds out the futon for him and lets him stay for the rest of the night instead of having to go back home. Lance leaves his parents a message and tries to get some rest. His head still hurts, but at least some of his thoughts are quieter now, after talking to someone, even if he doesn’t really have an answer. 

Maybe it’s drifting closer to sleep and the idea that he should try harder to let himself really talk to Red running through his mind that nudges the door open again. He falls asleep groggily thinking something like I’m sorry in her general direction, and then he’s dreaming of flying. Back at Red’s controls like nothing happened. 

It can’t be like that ever again, but it’s nice. He’s had this dream so maybe times - flying through the stars. Remembering what they look like. What it was like to be up there. And if Red herself has something to do with it this time, he isn’t angry anymore. Maybe this was what she wanted. Just...to say goodbye. 

But if he’s dreaming, how can he be thinking this clearly about it?

Lance sits up with a harsh intake of air. His eyes are definitely open, but instead of dark murky nothing he’s still seeing sky. Dark, starry sky but...sky. Through Red’s viewport. Through her eyes.

He almost sobs as the presence nudges at his mind again, warmer and more gentle than earlier in the night. He can almost make out words in the feelings. I am sorry too, Paladin. Come fly with me. 

The view sweeps down, sending him stumbling as he tries to climb out of the futon. Clouds parting, the Garrison, houses, THIS house. He can feel the vibrations as Red sweeps near the ground in the street outside. He can see her floodlights sweeping the house from her point of view. 

Lance forgets his cane as he makes his way quickly to the door and bursts out into the yard. His cheeks are already wet again, but this time he doesn’t care.

He stops when he sees...himself. The bright lights show him the scars he’s never seen before. The nearly colorless eyes Pidge and the others have to look into now. His stomach clenches, but...Pidge was right. It’s not so bad. Maybe he, Shiro, Matt, and Keith should start that club after all. Might be fun. 

He hears the door bang open again behind him before he remembers to focus again on what Red is showing him. Himself, the house...Shiro. 

“Lance! What…?” But after a moment of shock-wide eyes, he’s grinning. 

And Lance can see it. 

He sobs. “You’re smiling.”

Shiro reaches out to squeeze his shoulder, not needing to question how Lance knows that and still grinning as other doors slam open. 

Red shifts her gaze just enough to take in Keith and Krolia rushing out onto the lawn fully clothed and ready for a fight if there is one. Hunk is stumbling groggily out his own door beyond them in his pajamas. 

Keith looks back and forth between Lance and Red several times before he starts smiling, too. “Lance, you…?”

Hunk whoops behind him. “Dude! I knew it!”

Red drifts lower and opens her mouth; Lance can see the top of her jaw coming up in front of her eyes. Shiro squeezes his shoulder again. “Go on; what are you waiting for?”

Good question. Lance only hesitates a moment before bounding inside. He doesn’t need any help finding his way up into the cockpit he remembers so well, and when he sits down in his seat it really is like nothing happened. Almost. It’s the same view he always had from here; he just can’t see his hands reaching for the sticks. He realizes he doesn’t really need them anyway, but it feels better to take hold of them. 

On the ground his friends are still watching; he lets Red hover for a moment, just looking at them until they start waving for him to go. 

Lance laughs. “Okay, okay.” 

The stars seem brighter than ever as they make it above the clouds. Lance finds himself shouting with joy as he and Red go through maneuvers, just to get used to each other again. Just for fun. They fly for themselves, and no one else. Until dawn breaks and pink and orange light sweeps the sky. 

“I’m sorry, girl,” he tells Red again. “I should have listened.”

It’s all right, she tells him. He wasn’t ready. He needed time. 

Because this doesn’t fix everything. Far from it. But that’s all right. Maybe he needed to accept the rest first before he could be happy to have this. 

Later he’ll go home. Red will be able to show him the rest of his family, and part of him aches for that. But right now, there’s one person he desperately needs to see first. 

Red seems to purr an affirmative in his mind, and Lance chuckles. 

“Let’s go get her.”

***

Pidge wakes to Green nudging gently at her mind, telling her she might want to look out her window soon. She groans and rolls over, pulling the cover over her head. Her head hurts; emotional hangover is definitely a thing. 

“Can we fly tomorrow, girl? We don’t have drills scheduled and today’s just...not good.”

But seconds later bright floodlights are cutting into her room between the dark curtains that had otherwise been doing a decent job of staving off the early morning sun. 

“Geez, are you that eager?” Pidge climbs out of bed and fumbles to the window, her eyes still squinting as she reaches to tug open the curtains. “Seriously, just go back to the...hangar…”

It isn’t Green hovering outside her second-story window. It’s Red.

“What…?” She rubs at her eyes, just to be sure she isn’t crazy. As she focuses Red’s mouth opens, and Lance is...right there. On the ramp. Smiling at her.

“Lance…?” Her voice goes up a few pitches.

She doesn’t ask how. She knows how. They’ve all done it before. But not this...casually. Not this easily. None of them would be as comfortable as Lance looks right now, just standing there in his lion’s mouth flying her without being anywhere near the controls.

“Hey, Pidge.” He’s trying to be cool, but it slips after only a second or two. He blinks once and he’s crying. “You’re so beautiful...I-I thought I remembered...you’re more beautiful than I remembered.”

Not just flying his lion. Seeing through her eyes. 

Pidge swipes at her eyes, and she’s not sure whether she’s laughing or crying. “I-I’ll come down, hang on.”

“Wait! Just stay right there for a minute. Where I can see you.”

In the end she just throws pants and sandals on with the shirt she’d been sleeping in and sweeps her hair into a short ponytail, and Red hovers closer to the window to let her hop onto the ramp. Lance stumbles back and lands on his rear when she launches herself at him, but they’re both laughing and it doesn’t matter. 

“I’m sorry I ran off yesterday,” she says after he kisses her. 

He smiles as he caresses her face; she realizes they’re inside Red now and he can’t see her anymore. But that doesn’t hurt as badly as it did yesterday.

“Don’t be,” he says. “I’m sorry; I know it’s going to take time for you to be okay, too. If you ever need time or...space or anything, just let me know. We’ll figure it out.”

“Thank you...and I guess we have more to figure out now; somebody can still fly.”

Lance gives her a dopey grin. “Yeah, how about that.”

Pidge giggles as Red’s mouth closes behind them, giving them more privacy as the lion takes off into the clouds. She tugs Lance forward by his shirt to kiss him again. 

“But we don’t have to figure it all out right now.”

Lance just hums against her lips, content.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'd love to hear what you think!


End file.
